youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
McJuggerNuggets
FOR MORE INFORMATION, PLEASE VISIT THE MCJUGGERNUGGETS WIKI ' 'Jesse Ridgway (Born September , mostly known as McJuggerNuggets, is a American gaming YouTuber who is mostly known because of the Psycho Series. He is also in a relationship with fellow YouTuber Juliette Reilly. Jesse has another YouTube channel called RiDGiD Gaming, where he uploads clips from his Twitch streams. This YouTube account has no frequent upload schedule. History Jesse made his YouTube channel in December 2006, back then his videos had mostly 100+ views. He made some random videos and a lot of movies, like Overachievers, and The G.A.M.E.. But one day his older brother Jeffrey recorded Jesse's dad being a Psycho destroying his XBOX 360, it led to his success starting with the video Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox (2012). In the video Jesse's & Jeffrey's dad is destroying Jessie's XBOX. The video has over 9 Million views. Jesse eventually found out the video was posted on YouTube, and was threatening to tell his father about it. This led to Pyscho Brother's Filming Freakout (2013). Jesse then decided around 6 months later to show his father the XBOX video on Jeffrey's laptop, leading to Psycho Dad Axes Laptop (2014). In 2015 his older brother Jeffrey started his YouTube channel called [http://youtube.wikia.com/wiki/BigBrudda BigBrudda].''' Jesse left his house where he lived with his mother,brother & father, And started living at his uncle '''Larry. Psycho Series Jeffrey randomly decided to cut off some of his hair for fun, leading to Psycho Brother Clips Head. Then, it was 3 months after Jesse had graduated college. His dad decided he needed to stop gaming and get a job. He ran over the games with a lawnmower in Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games, his most viewed video to date, reaching over 20 million views. A few weeks later, Jesse was grounded for an unknown reason, and was caught by his brother playing on a Gameboy with his friend Buzz. Jeffrey told on him, which led to a big argument between Jesse and his father, with Jesse ending up smashing his dad's TV with a baseball bat in Psycho Kid Smashes TV. He ends up getting kicked out of the house from this. During the same grounding, Jesse goes out to the shed to play Halo Reach, away from his family, but his dad finds him playing and throws the XBOX in the pool in Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox. Jesse was then going to job interviews but ends up going to get his XBOX 360 fixed. He was caught coming in the house by his dad, and he throws it through the car windows when he founds out Jesse got the money from his mother in Psycho Dad Wrecks Car. His dad, Jeffrey and Jesse's friend Zach Cornatzer (also known as Corn) come into his room while sleeping on Halloween and squirt ketchup on him and run a chainsaw to make him think that he got sawed up by a chainsaw in Psycho Kid's Halloween Bloodbath. Jesse decided to get him back with the prank in Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox, but it leads to his father sledgehammering his XBOX One. There is a big argument at Thanksgiving dinner, which leads to Jesse flipping over the tables and throwing pie at his father in Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving. A week and a half later, Jesse decides to apologize to the family in Psycho Family Apology, but his father says "Don't expect anything for Christmas this year either." Then on Christmas morning, Jesse gets reindeer antlers, while Jeffrey gets an XBOX One. Jesse decided to set the tree on fire because he didn't get the Wii U he wanted in Psycho Kid Torches Christmas Tree. His mom ends up getting him one at the end of the video. Jesse sings a song parodying a song from South Park on one of his Twitch streams making fun of his dad, not knowing his dad was watching the stream. He then comes in and takes his monitor and destroys it in Psycho Dad Raids Stream (2015). A few weeks later, Jeffrey and his girlfriend Kate were arguing about how lazy he is, and Jesse was filming it. Kate ends up smashing Jeffrey's tablet against a wall in Psycho Girlfriend Breaks iPad. A few days later, Jesse decides to make a celebration video for reaching 500K subscribers, but Jeffrey ruins it by taking his YouTube Play Button for reaching 100K subscribers, which leads to an argument between the two and their father, which leads to their father destroying their play button in Psycho Dad Shatters Play Button. Jesse and his father then get invited to be on the TV show in London called "Virtually Famous" because of the Psycho Series. One day while in London, Jesse stays in the hotel playing DS while his dad went sightseeing. They get in an argument and his dad curb-stomps the DS, in Psycho Dad Pounds Nintendo DS. Jeffrey decided to get payback from the iPad video, so he tricked Jesse to thinking there was a replacement play button on the porch, but there is not. Jesse gets locked out after going outside in Psycho Brother's Frozen Lockout. In April, Jeffrey and Jesse planned a revenge video for the play button destruction that would involve smashing some of his father's baseball trophies from when he was a kid. Jesse and Jeffrey worked out a plan together. They put their dad's trophies in a box and went outside, where their father was making burgers on the grill and Jesse says "Remember when you destroyed my YouTube Play Button?" and smashes the first trophy on the ground. When his dad walks close up to him, Jesse smashes more trophys which leads to a freakout of his dad, setting the Wii U on Fire (Psycho Dad grills Wii U) and gets Jesse kicked out of the house. He currently uploads daily vlogs and his mother and Jeffrey bring him food and clothes out to his tent or the garage. He now calls the tent "Eagles Landing". Jeffrey also gave Jesse his old Laptop so he can still upload the Videos. Jesse has also been able to get electricity, thanks to his neighbor Mr H who gave him a generator to borrow while he was out of the house and living in his tent. He then bought more supplies for his tent, including an Xbox 360 and a TV and snuck into the house to collect his Skyrim game while he lives in his tent. He is currently planning on relocating his tent. Since then Jesse has still been "technically" living on his families property. He has completed his Eagle's landing gaming setup as well. On April 12 2015, Jesse wok up to find that none of his cables were powered. He found that they were unplugged from the garage along with a note that explained: "If I find out you've been stealing electricity again, there will be consequences." This made Jesse ponder what to do next. Later that day he decided to use the generator that his family had in their garage. The next day he decided to post a tweet asking if he should move his tent and setup farther into the woods, or stay and fight. He also upload a video later that night asking his viewers to respond to him about the question. In the end he stood his ground, but his dad came and bulldozed his entire tent, and setup. Everything was destroyed. Jesse later then returned to the house to gather some items to stay at a friends house. What is next is still being decided by Jesse. After Eagle's landing was destroyed Jesse moved to his friend's house "Zach." we never did see Zach or his family, although Zach was in a few of Jesse's older videos. While he was at Zach's house he could live his old life the way he used to. After a while though he decided to move from Zach's house. His parents were not fully on board with it, Zach himself wasn't feeling up to it by getting in the way, so Jesse made a few blogs asking viewers if he should go stay with his girlfriend in college Juliet. In the end he decided it was so, and he drove up to Pensilvania. While with Juliet Jesse felt more loved and at home than anywhere he previously was. He stayed in an air mattress in her room, and when she went of to class he toured around the campus, city, and condos. He then moved to his Uncle Larry's house, living with Larry and his son, Tom. Jeffrey, though, wasn't done. He plotted a paintball prank on Jesse's tent, but made the fatal mistake of making the plans public. This allowed loyal Juggies to alert Jesse. The night Jeffrey carried out the prank, Jesse and Uncle Larry were hiding in a boat, and ambushed him using water balloons and a catapult made by Tom. Larry scored a direct hit on Jeffrey, breaking his camera lens and forcing him to retreat. Jeffrey then plotted revenge by taking the rest of Psycho Dad's trophies, smashing them, and framing Jesse. However, he also made this video public, but banned Jesse from his channel so he couldn't see it. While settling into a new tent, Jesse was ambushed by Psycho Dad, destroyed a DSi received from fanmail, and was beginning to destroy the tent when Jesse stopped him, as Psycho Dad accused him of destroying the rest of the trophies. This led to a heated confrontation between Psycho Dad and Uncle Larry, which ended when Psycho Dad threw a lawn chair in anger and Uncle Larry threatened to call the police if he didn't leave. Jesse then moved into Uncle Larry's RV and set up a new gaming lair. In retaliation for the framing, one Juggie hacked Jeffrey's channel, purporting to be the cyber activist group Anonymous. To this day, Jeffrey still thinks Jesse was responsible. This wasn't the end of Jesse's problems, though. On May 1, Jeffrey tied the RV closed, and towed the RV to the house with Psycho Dad's truck. Arriving home, Jesse managed to get Psycho Dad to watch the One Million Juggies video, and also showed the video of Jeffrey smashing the remaining trophies and framing Jesse. Miraculously, Psycho Dad saw sense, and, though he didn't show it, knew he had done wrong. His rage turned to Jeffrey, and his camera ended up smashed. Meanwhile, he and Jesse made a deal and came to an understanding, finally ending Jesse's exile from the house. Gallery McJuggerNuggets5.jpg McJuggerNuggets3.png McJuggerNuggets2.jpg McJuggerNuggets1.jpg McJuggerNuggets.jpg McJuggerNuggetss.jpg Similar YouTubers Wafflepwn Bradley Ziegler TheAngryGrandpaShow Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:YouTube Vlogger Category:One Million Subscribers